


A Week of Crimson Sunsets

by DecemberCamie



Series: Meraki [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe- Daemon, Daemons, Family, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ash’s eyes are twin daggers made of amber, and he stares at her as if he knows every secret in her heart. Which, of course, he does. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But that doesn’t stop Shinoa from trying.</i>
</p><p>Owari no Seraph with daemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week of Crimson Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my Owari no Seraph with daemon series. The first part is linked below but you don't need it to read this.
> 
> This story takes place during chapter 15 (Complicated Connections) of the manga.
> 
> Part 1: [Paint the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4573305)

Shinoa is sitting at Yuu’s bedside when Asher says, “You like him, don’t you?”

The question has her jerking upright in her seat, breath caught in her throat. For a moment, she doesn’t know what to say. Her, like him? Yuu of all people?

She lets out a haughty laugh to cover her shock. “What are you saying? You must be joking. There’s no way I could like someone as pathetic as Yuu!”

Ash’s eyes are twin daggers made of amber, and he stares at her as if he knows every secret in her heart. Which, of course, he does. But that doesn’t stop her from trying.

He continues to gaze at her for a full minute before she gives in with a sigh. 

“What are you trying to prove, Asher?” she asks. 

“That you aren’t as clever as you think you are.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you.”

“Takes one to know one,” he replies smartly and jumps onto Yuu’s bed. Shinoa watches her daemon, wanting to be angry for the way his comebacks always leave her cut open and bare. But that was just the kind of soul he was: blunt and honest with her to the point where she was forced to face feelings she would much rather keep hidden.

“They look so peaceful,” Ash says softly. 

Shinoa bites her lip and looks around for anyone watching before leaning closer.

Yuu has bandages wound around his head and a gouge to his cheek that cover the worst of his wounds. His skin is pale, arms lying flat on either side of his body even as his chest rises up and down, up and down. His vibrant green eyes are closed off to the world. Shinoa wonders what he is seeing.

Next to him on the bed is a sleeping wolfdog. Shinoa and Asher didn’t even know that kind of animal existed before meeting Yuu and his daemon, Rei. Turns out suprises still exist, even in a world where vampires have taken over.

Rei has thick black fur scattered with white. She is medium sized with powerful legs for running, a constantly wagging tail and extremely sharp teeth. Her eyes are a bright, shocking sky-blue. Shinoa thinks she will remember the color of Rei’s eyes until the day she dies. Asher agrees.

Asher carefully steps over Yuu’s legs to sniff Rei’s snout. Shinoa likewise takes a lock of Yuu’s jet-black hair in her fingers. It was soft to the touch.

“It’s a lost cause, you know,” Asher whispers and Shinoa stiffens.

“Why would you say that?” she asks, careful not to show how strongly his words affect her.

Asher’s bushy tail sweeps the air and he sits back on his heels. “We may be Yuu and Rei’s family now, but Mika and his daemon were their family first.”

Shinoa’s mind flashes back to a scene less than a week ago: Yuu crying, Rei standing so still she might have been a statue, a white owl sweeping through the air above their heads, a man wearing vampire clothes with eyes the same exact shade as Rei’s-

The sheer, mindless terror as Yuu and Rei approached her and Asher, sword raised, teeth bared with a black something sticking out of their backs-

Shinoa sucked in a breath and shook her head. Not now. There would be time for the horror later, when they were alone in their room with no one to see her cling to her daemon and cry into his red-brown fur as if the world had ended a second time.

But they had been so close to death that she could still see her life flashing in front of her eyes-

No. Later, not now.

“Shinoa?” Asher asks.

“I’m fine,” she says and he drops it without another word. “Are you trying to imply Yuu and Rei would never be with us?”

“Not us; I don’t think they would abandon the team. But I don’t think they will leave this Mika person and his daemon for me and you.”

Shinoa’s heart skips a beat and she feels tears prickling in the corner of her eyes. She shakes herself before she can start sobbing. In a surprisingly steady tone, she sighs, “Must you always be so cruel?”

“If I wasn’t, you would never be honest with yourself.”

She blinks at her red fox daemon and lets out a broken chuckle.

“You’re right, as always. I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see how this shapes out then, won’t we?”

Asher gives her a hard, scrutinizing stare and says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Owari no Seraph. This work was unedited, so sorry if there's any mistakes. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Daemon reference:  
> Yuu: Rei (Japanese)(Female)- “nothing, zero”. Wolfdog, black fur with white scattered throughout. Bright blue eyes.  
> Shinoa: Asher (Hewbrew)(Male)- “happy, blessed”. Red fox, dark red-brown fur. Gold eyes.  
> Mika: Kristine, aka Kristi (Latin)(Female)- “follower of Christ”. Snowy Owl.


End file.
